The Forbidden Door
by The Great 'Kido' Namikaze
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang sedang dimintai tolong oleh ayahnya untuk menghitung semua pintu dan jendela dirumahnya yang besar itu, menemukan satu pintu kecil yang tidak bisa dibuka dan terhalang batubata. Suatu malam ia bermimpi tentang pintu tersebut dan bertemu seorang lelaki menyebalkan. Sakura segera menceritakannya pada Hinata dan Ino. Inilah petualangan mereka. Cekidot!.
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha *ketawa devil*  
Hallo, Kido is back :D Mohon map ya kalau vampire and love belum dilanjutin, abisnya ide bener2 mentok. Sebenernya sih chap 2 nya udah, namun belum spenuhnya selesai

Buat ff vampire and love makasih banyak karena banyak banget yg mau support buat update kilat. Tapi mau gimana lagi beneran deh kido udh gak ada ide lagi, gomen .

Tapi gpp deh, kali ini Kido bakalan bikin ff baru, dijamin pada bosen *nyengir*  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku karya Neil Gaiman 'Coraline'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

WARNING: sudah pasti TYPO, membosankan, aneh, tidak nyambung, dan OOC, keanehan yang bertebaran, jangan dibaca bila tidak suka karena memiliki efek samping.

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuHina, and ShikaIno

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang sedang dimintai tolong oleh ayahnya untuk menghitung semua pintu dan jendela dirumahnya yang besar itu, menemukan satu pintu kecil yang tidak bisa dibuka dan terhalang batubata. Suatu malam ia bermimpi tentang pintu tersebut dan bertemu seorang lelaki menyebalkan. Sakura segera menceritakannya pada Hinata dan Ino. Inilah petualangan mereka untuk mengungkapkannya. Cekidot!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Forbidden Door © The Great 'Kido' Namikaze

The Forbidden Door  
Chapter 1: Pintu yang tidak bisa terbuka

Sakura duduk dikursi diruang makan, sambil menghela napas dia mengambil selembar roti bakar diatas meja dan segelas susu.  
Mebuki terlihat sedang menggoreng telur dadar dan sekilas menghadap kebelakang melihat putrinya tersebut.

Kizashi berjalan menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa gulungan koran di tangannya, dia duduk disamping Sakura sambil tersenyum pada putrinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sakura? Baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Kizashi sambil mengoles selai dirotinya.

"Yaa, begitulah ayah. Namun aku sedikit risih saat teman-temanku mengejekku Forehead. Itu sangat meyebalkan" protes Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Mungkin mereka ingin mengetahui reaksimu saat mereka mengejekmu seperti itu Sakura." Seru Mebuki tersenyum sambil menuang susu digelas Kizashi dan Sakura.

"Tapi bu, tidak harus seperti itu juga. Awas saja kalau masih ada yang berani mengataiku!" seru Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tomboy anak perempuan semata wayangnya tersebut. Sepertinya Sakura mewarisi sifat tomboy dari ibunya itu.

"Lihatlah, dia sangat mewarisi sifatmu Mebuki!" kata Kizashi menyindir istrinya tersebut. Mebuki hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Saatnya untuk berangkat sekolah, ibu yakin sebentar lagi Ino dan Hinata akan menjemputmu" kata Mebuki memasangkan topi hangat dikepala Sakura.

TINNGG..TINGG…

Bunyi bel memenuhi seisi ruangan rumah yang besar tersebut, Sakura segera bersiap-siap karena ia tahu itu pasti kedua sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Baiklah Ibu, Ayah. Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya si-tukang gossip dan si-pemalu itu sudah menungguku!" ucap Sakura pamit kepada Mebuki dan Kizashi lalu segera menuju pintu utama.

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura, setelah pulang ibu akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enak!"

"Baik Bu."

Sakura membuka pintu utama rumahnya tersebut, Ino dan Hinata rupanya sudah berdiri disana menunggu Sakura untuk segera pergi.  
Mereka mengenakan pakaian hangat dan jaket tebal, maklum mereka menggunakannya karena akhir-akhir ini musim dingin sedang berlangsung di Osaka.

"Hei Forehead, kau lama sekali? Apa kau sengaja ya?" selidik Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku sarapan dulu Pig, memangnya aku ini kau yang harus pergi kesekolah tanpa sarapan dulu?" ejek Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian j-jangan berdebat d-disini. Hari s-semakin dingin sebaiknya kita langsung pergi saja!" saran Hinata menengahi perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura barusan.

Akhirnya mereka segera pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda mereka. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino memang sahabat sedari kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap kali bermain, sampai saat ini mereka sekolah pun selalu satu sekolah dan tidak pernah berpisah. Ya, walaupun mereka sering berargumen berbeda.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" teriak Shikamaru melihat sahabat pirangnya ini sedang berdiri diatas pohon sambil melihat-lihat desa melalui teropong.

Naruto menoleh kebawah, kearah Shikamaru berdiri "Aku sedang mencari Teme, apa kau melihatnya?" teriak Naruto

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, yaampun untuk apa dia mencari Sasuke diatas dahan pohon seperti itu?  
"Hei Naruto, turunlah! Untuk apa kau mencari Sasuke disitu? Aku tahu dimana Sasuke berada"

Naruto segera turun dari atas pohon dan berlari menuju Shikamaru.  
"Dimana kau melihatnya? Aku punya urusan yang sangat penting dengan si Teme itu!"

"Dia berada diruangan hokage. Dia bilang dia juga ada urusan denganmu dan sama sepertiku aku juga ada urusan denganmu tentang sebuah ramalan."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "Ramalan? Memangnya ramalan tentang apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kau kan ketua Anbu jadi kau, aku, dan Sasuke dipanggil oleh nona Tsunade karena tetua katak mengatakan bahwa akan ada ramalan. Benar-benar merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Shikamaru, apa ramalan itu berkaitan dengan pintu kecil yang berada ditengah hutan tersebut?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kau tahu tentang pintu terlarang itu?"

"Justru itu aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?" Naruto memasang tampang kesalnya tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak yakin tentang itu, lebih baik kita segera ke sana."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Suasana riuh tampak didalam kelas Sakura, beginilah mereka saat guru tidak memasuki kelas. Ribut sepert ingin tawuran, ada yang bercanda, bergosip dan pastinya Ino ikut disana, dan ada juga yang diam membaca buku seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura hanya membaca bukunya ditemani Hinata yang nampaknya sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Sakura, kau t-tidak ikut bermain disana?" Tanya Hinata matanya masih tertuju pada buku tulisnya.

"Aku sedang tidak minat Hinata, kau taulah tugas dari guru Asuma membuatku harus membaca buku-buku ini!" jawab Sakura menunjukan bukunya yang tebalnya kira-kira 250 halaman.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Sakura  
"Bersabarlah, m-mungkin Guru Asuma mengandalkanmu, kau i-ini kan pintar Sakura."

"Terima kasih ya, kau ini memag sahabatku yang paling manis" geram Sakura sambil mencubit pelan pipi sahabat indigo nya itu.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung tertawa, tiba-tiba Ino berdiri didepan mereka sambil membawa sebuah tiga kotak besar.

"Apa yang kau bawa Pig?"

"S-sepertinya itu kotak m-makanan kan Ino?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iyasih, ini kotak makanan. Aku tadi menyuruh Tenten untuk membelikannya, karena aku malas sekali untuk pergi kekantin!" kata Ino kemudian duduk dibangku didepan meja Hinata.

Sakura membuka kotak makanan tersebut dengan kagum, "Waa, Pig ini kau belikan untuk kita? Sepertinya makanannya terasa enak sekali."

"B-benar sekali Ino, apa kau mentraktir kami?" ucap Hinata ikut-ikutan kagum melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut.

Ino hanya nyengir lebar sambil membuka kotak makanannya "Kalian tau saja Forehead, Hinata kalau aku membelikan ini untuk kalian."

"Tentu saja kami tau, kau kan memberikannya kepada kita. Kecuali kalau kau memberikannya untuk Chouji, Ino-Pig!"

"B-benar juga Ino."

"Hehe, yasudah kita makan saja. Aku sudah lapar nih" celoteh Ino.

"Dasar!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus ditinggal dirumah sebesar ini sendirian?" protes Sakura yang sedang menyapu lantai rumahnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu memang Sakura sampai dirumahnya namun sepertinya tidak ada orang didalam.  
Ayahnya hanya meninggalkan pesan untuknya yang ditempel dipintu kulkas,

_Untuk: Sakura._

_Kau tahu kan hari ini ayah ada deadline, jadi kau dirumah sendirian._

_Ibumu sepertinya sedang keluar, tapi dia bilang kalau kau ingin makan dia sudah menyiapkannya di dalam kulkas. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri.  
Dan satu lagi, ayah ingin kau menghitung semua jendela dan pintu dirumah. Tolong ya Sakura._

_Ayah _

Sakura menghela nafasnya memperhatikan kembali tulisan tersebut, seingatnya tadi pagi ibunya itu bilang kalau akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuknya. Bukannya memasakkan makanan untuk Sakura ibunya itu malah pergi entah kemana.

Sakura meletakkan sapunya "Lagian, untuk apa menghitung semua jendela dan pintu dirumah? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

Dengan rasa malas, Sakura melangkah kearah dapur membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sepotong daging ayam untuk digoreng.  
Dengan pelan-pelan ia menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan penggorengan diatasnya.

Tidak lama setelah ia menggorengnya, ayam itu sudah matang. Sakura membawanya kemeja makan dan memakan ayam tersebut.  
Suasana rumah Sakura saat tidak ada orang memang sangat sepi, itulah alasannya Sakura tidak mau jika dia sendirian dirumah besarnya itu karena dia takut ada hantu yang akan menggangunya. Alasan yang konyol memang.

"Yaampun, aku belum menghitung jendela dan pintu dirumah ini. Aku harus segera mengerjakannya!" seru Sakura segera membereskan makanannya tersebut dan meletakkannya di rak pencucian piring.

Sakura segera melangkah kelantai atas rumahnya, dan memulai menghitung berapa banyak jendela diatas sana.  
Dengan teliti juga Sakura mengecek keadaan pintu dan jendela tersebut.

Setelah selesai diruang atas, Sakura menuruni tangga dan kembali menghitung banyaknya jendela dan pintu dilantai bawah. Sakura heran dengan ayahnya, untuk apa melakukan kegiatan seperti ini?  
Sakura hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

Sakura berbalik lagi keruang tengah untuk memeriksa apakah ada pintu disana atau tidak.

Keluarga Sakura memang bukan keluarga yang berada, tinggal dirumah ini juga karena kepindahannya dari Tokyo ke Osaka yang mendadak sehingga harus terpaksa pindah kerumah besar ini yang mungkin usianya sudah puluhan tahun.  
Sedangkan Mebuki dan Kizashi hanyalah seorang penulis yang setiap harinya berusaha untuk mengejar deadline diperusahaan mereka.

Sakura melihat satu pintu kecil diruang tengah itu.  
"Kenapa ada satu pintu kecil diruangan ini? Apa itu hanya lukisan?"

Sakura segera menghampiri pintu kecil tersebut, ukurannya hanya bisa dimasuki jika Sakura menunduk.  
Dia meraba pintu tersebut, dan ternyata itu bukan lukisan itu pintu yang nyata, namun pintu kecil tersebut tidak dapat dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?" Sakura terlihat berpikir keras.

Dipintu tersebut terlihat ada lubang kunci, pasti kuncinya ada di lemari dapur disana banyak sekali kunci yang disimpan.  
Sakura melesat kedapur mengambil semua kunci yang tersimpan dilemari dapur dan mencocokkannya dengan pintu itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada kunci yang cocok dan pintu itu pun tidak akan bisa terbuka.

"Kunci sebanyak ini tidak ada yang cocok. Ah dasar payah!" protes Sakura menendang pintu kecil tersebut dengan kakinya.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat berlari menuju kantor hokage untuk segera mendengar ramalan yang akan diberitakan oleh tetua katak.  
Didepan pintu ruangan terlihat Sasuke sudang berdiri menunggu mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru berhenti didepan Sasuke.

"Kalian lama sekali!" ucap Sasuke heran.

Naruto hanya tertawa menampakkan gigi putihnya dan Shikamaru hanya menguap melihat ekspresi Sasuke.  
"Kami tadi sedang menolong seorang nenek yang ingin menyeberang jalan, iya kan Shikamaru?" kata Naruto menyenggol lengan Shikamaru.

"Iya benar sekali, dan itu merepotkan" imbuh Shikamaru dengan rasa malas.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, ayolah Sasuke juga tidak terlalu bodoh kalau kedua sahabatnya ini sedang menipunya.  
"Alasan kalian sama seperti Kakashi!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan segera menatap Shikamaru disebelahnya, yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mau repot seperti biasa.  
"Baiklah, ada baiknya kita segera masuk. Terlalu berlama-lama disini bisa membuat Tsunade-Sama mengomel" saran Shikamaru.

"Ah! B-benar sekali itu ide bagus, iya kan Teme?" imbuh Naruto telihat 'sedikit' panik mungkin.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan "Baiklah Dobe, kau duluan yang masuk, kau kan ketuanya!"

Naruto segera melangkah kedepan diikuti Sasuke dan Shikamaru dibelakang, Naruto membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Ia melihat didalam sana Tsunade seperti biasa duduk dikursi hokagenya, dan disana juga ada Tuan Fukasaku dan Tetua katak.

"Ada apa Tsunade-Baachan memanggil kita datang kesini?" Tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

Tsunade melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.  
"Sebenarnya, aku memanggil kalian karena perintah dari Fukasaku yang mengatakan kalau Tetua katak bermimpi tentang sebuah pintu ditengah hutan itu."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru memasang ekpresi kaget mereka dan kemudian tenang kembali seperti biasa, kecuali Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya.  
Memang sedari dulu pintu ditengah hutan tersebut dikeramatkan sejak jaman Hokage pertama, ceritanya pun terus turun temurun sampai generasi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sekarang.  
Entahlah mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa pintu tersebut dikeramatkan, mereka hanya tahu bahwa pintu itu tidak boleh dirusak atau dihancurkan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pintu tersebut? Apakah ada hubungannya, Tsunade-Sama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade melirik kearah Fukasaku berada, dia segera memberikan aba-aba kepada Fukasaku untuk menggantikannya berbicara dan menjelaskannya secara langsung.

"Jadi begini, anak-anak. Aku kemari karena tetua katak memanggil kalian untuk menceritakan tentang mimpinya yang berhubungan dengan pintu 'itu'," jelas Fukasaku secara rinci.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan kami?" sela Shikamaru malas.

Fukasaku menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja ini berhubungan dengan kalian, apakah kalian lupa bahwa kalian bertiga adalah bagian teratas Anbu didesa ini!"

"Lalu, bagaimana mimpi yang dialami oleh tetua katak tersebut?" Tanya langsung Sasuke.

Fukasaku segera menoleh kearah tetua katak yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, Sang Tetua Katak tersebut mengerti dan segera menjelaskannya..

"Aku bermimpi secara jelas tentang pintu tersebut, didalam mimpiku pintu tersebut akan dibuka oleh para pendatang yang dapat memberikan kerugian yang sangat besar bagi dunia disini.  
Jika pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh para pendatang tersebut, maka sang penguasa kegelapan akan sangat murka karena kita tidak dapat menjaga pintu tersebut" jelas Tetua Katak panjang lebar

Naruto, Sasuke, dan, Shikamaru terlihat memasang wajah tegang mereka terutama Naruto yang terlihat menelan ludah.

"Apakah pendatang itu orang yang jahat?"

"Didalam mimpiku mereka sepertinya orang yang baik,"

"Berapa jumlah pendatang itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tiga orang, dan mereka adalah perempuan. Sebenarnya ada satu cara agar sang Penguasa Kegelapan tidak murka, sang pendatang tersebut harus tinggal disini."

Suasana di ruangan seketika menjadi hening, Fukasaku terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Entahlah, kenapa baru sekarang pintu tersebut mengancam dunia mereka sedangkan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya pintu tersebut tetap anteng dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kalau itu memang caranya, apakah mereka akan mau menetap disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, namun yang kudengar dari para petinggi yang dulu, ini bisa saja dicegah dengan membunuh sang Penguasa Kegelapan menggunakan pedang Naga yang tersimpan didalam Gunung di Negara Amegakure" jelas Fukasaku.

"Tapi sudah pasti, untuk mengambil pedang itu banyak musuh-musuh yang harus dihadapi terlebih dahulu" imbuh Tetua Katak.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi diam mendengar semua percakapan tadi akhirnya segera bertindak memerintahkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru untuk memerintahkan anak buahnya menghadapi ramalan yang akan terjadi pada pintu terlarang tersebut.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mebuki membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan segera menutupnya kembali, sore ini Mebuki baru kembali dari kantornya. Ia ingin mengabari Sakura namun tidak sempat, sehingga dia meminta tolong pada Kizashi untuk mengabari Sakura bahwa ia tidak ada dirumah.

Mebuki perlahan berjalan kearah ruang tengah, ia melihat Sakura sedang menonton televisi disana sambil menikmati camilannya. Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihatnya.  
Sakura sadar ibunya sudah pulang, ia segera menyusul langkah ibunya yang berjalan kedapur.

"Ibu, kemana saja? Tadi pagi ibu bilang akan memasakkan makanan enak untukku, tapi setelah aku pulang ibu malah tidak ada." Protes Sakura manyun.

Mebuki hanya tertawa "Maafkan Ibu Sakura, ibu tidak tahu kalau pagi tadi pihak kantor memanggil ibu jadinya ibu memberitahu ayahmu untuk memberitahukan padamu!"

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu, tapi sekarang juga ibu harus memasakkan makanan enak untukku sebagai ganti yang tadi ya ?" kata Sakura sedikit manja.

Mebuki mengangkat jempolnya dan segera mengajak Sakura kedapur dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja makan menunggunya memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk nya.  
Saat Sakura sedang memperhatikan ibunya memasak dan mencium aroma yang lezat dia kepikiran kembali dengan pintu kecil tersebut.

"Ibu, apakah ibu tahu tentang pintu kecil di ruang tengah itu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mebuki menoleh kearah Sakura dan menautkan alisnya, mungkin ia juga tidak mengetahuinya.  
"pintu kecil? Ibu belum pernah melihatnya apalagi mengetahuinya"

Sakura semakin penasaran dengan pintu tersebut, ia harus mengajak ibunya untuk melihat pintu misterius itu.  
"Kalau begitu ibu harus melihatnya, aku akan memperlihatkan pintu itu."

Sakura menarik tangan ibunya yang sedang memasak itu untuk segera berjalan kearah ruang tengah melihat pintu kecil yang aneh tersebut.  
Tidak lama mereka sudah sampai disana. Sakura langsung menghampiri pintu itu.

"Ini pintu nya Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki terlihat tak percaya.

"Iya benar bu, aku yakin pintu ini bisa dibuka kalau ada kuncinya. Ibu tahu dimana kunci pintu ini?"

Mebuki berjalan selangkah kearah Sakura yang berjongkok kearah pintu itu "Di lemari dapur, disana banyak kunci. Mungkin ada yang cocok"

"Sudah kucoba bu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok semuanya. Keterlaluan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba kunci yang digantung diatas perapian? Mungkin itu kuncinya"

Sakura menoleh kearah Mebuki, ia segera melesat kearah perapian dan yaa, itu dia kuncinya tergantung tepat diatas perapian.  
Sakura mengambil kursi dan segera meraih kunci itu, Mebuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan rasa penasaran Sakura yang besar itu.  
Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali lagi ke tempat pintu itu berada.

"Kalau ini tidak cocok, aku yang akan menghancurkannya sendiri. Shannaro!" ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu penasaran begitu. Ibu yakin dibalik pintu itu tidak ada yang menarik." Kata Mebuki masih tetap memperhatikan Sakura yang mencoba mencocokkan kunci tersebut.

"Ayolah bu, siapa tahu didalam sana ada tersimpan banyak harta karun" seru Sakura mulai berkhayal.

Mebuki menghela napasnya, putrinya ini memang selalu berpikiran hal-hal yang diluar dugaan.  
Sakura yang sibuk memasang kunci itu perlahan memasukkannya, dan memutar kunci itu terdengar bunyi 'cklak' membuat mata Sakura berbinar, segera diputar lagi kunci itu sampai terbuka dan dengan segera Sakura membuka pintu itu.

Namun sayang, setelah dibuka pintu tersebut tidak berisi harta karun seperti pikiran Sakura. Dibalik pintu tersebut hanyalah tembok, ya tembok yang buntu.

Sakura menghela napasnya "Yaampun, sudah semangat seperti ini ternyata terhalang tembok?"

Mebuki tersenyum melihat kekecewaan putrinya dan mengelus pundak Sakura "Sudahlah Sakura, ibu kan sudah bilang. Tidak ada yang istimewa disana. Kita kembali kedapur ya, masakanmu yang enak sudah hampir selesai"

"Baiklah bu," ucap Sakura sedikit kecewa.

Mereka berjalan perlahan kearah dapur, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa rasa penasarannya dapat membuat dirinya celaka.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hari sudah malam Sakura berjalan kearah kamarnya, tanpa sadar ada seekor tikus kecil yang berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana pintu itu berada.  
Sakura segera mengejar tikus itu keruang tamu dan percaya atau tidak, tikus tersebut masuk melalui pintu yang terhalang tembok itu.

Sakura hampir tidak percaya melihatnya, bagaimana bisa tikus itu masuk melalui pintu yang buntu itu.  
Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut ia menyentuh pintu itu dan segera membukanya.

Ternyata, pintu itu tidak buntu Sakura membulatkan matanya  
"Apa yang aku tebak benar, pintu ini pasti bisa terbuka"

Setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut, terbentuk sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan pintu itu keseberang yang terlihat ada pintu yang mungkin dapat menghubungkannya ke tempat yang lain.  
Tidak terlalu membuang-buang waktu, Sakura menunduk memasuki pintu tersebut dan berjalan merangkak sampai mencapai pintu diseberang.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar karena takjub, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat ratusan bahkan ribuan pohon yang mengelilinginya.  
Suatu keajaiban atau mungkin kebetulan tiba-tiba saja setelah dia keluar melalui pintu itu dan berdiri ditengah-tengah hutan pintu tersebut menghilang.

"Wah, I-ini dimana? Tempat nya indah sekali dan suasananya yang dingin" ucap Sakura takjub sambil terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang diliputi banyak pohon itu.

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan, sampai dia jauh dari pintu yang membawanya kesini.  
Dia masih kagum dengan keindahan hutan tersebut, banyak bunga dan hewan-hewan yang bermacam jenis membuat Sakura lupa bahwa dia sudah terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

Karena terlalu gembira dia tidak sadar ada sungai yang berarus deras dibawahnya, Sakura terpleset dan hilang keseimbangan sehingga dia tercebur kedalam sungai tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Sakura berteriak sekencang nya agar ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Namun sayang, ditengah hutan seperti itu pastinya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan nya barusan.

Tetapi untung saja Sakura bisa berenang, cuman karena arusnya yang sangat deras membuat Sakura berusaha sendiri agar tidak terseret arus tersebut.

Sakura berusaha menghindari arus, namun derasnya arus tidak mungkin dihindari sehingga Sakura terseret arus sungai.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hei, Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bangunlah, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu,"

Sakura membuka mata nya perlahan dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Nona?," Tanya Naruto

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah penasaran.  
Seketika ia langsung kaget dan mundur dua langkah.

"Kau-kau siapa? Kenapa aku ada disini, jangan-jangan kau ini orang jahat ya? Pergi sana, pergi!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul Naruto.

"Hei, kau ini orang gila ya Nona. Aku ini tadi menyelamatkan mu tau, kenapa kau malah memukuli ku?" protes Naruto menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan Sakura barusan.

"E~eh? Menyelamatkanku?"

"Iya, aku menyelamatkan mu tadi karena kau terjatuh kedalam sungai itu Nona," kata Naruto menatap Sakura sebal, bukan mengucapkan terima kasih tapi gadis ini malang memukuli nya.

Sakura ingat bahwa ia memang terjatuh kedalam sungai didepannya tersebut, ia segera menoleh lagi kearah Naruto. Namun niatnya yang ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu hilang seketika karena Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan err, dadanya Sakura yang basah karena tercebur tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah? Dasar laki-laki mesum!," teriak Sakura menutup tubuh bagian depannya dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa Nona,"

"Sudah jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku ingin meminta maaf tapi kau malah mesum. Rasakan ini, Shannarooo!"

BUAAGGH, BRUAAK~

Dan dengan pukulan keras Sakura barusan akhirnya Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan sempurna ditanah.  
"Aduuhh~ kau ini cantik-cantik tapi kasar sekali Nona"

"Aku tidak akan kasar kalau kau mesum!"

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengelap celananya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi, ia kembali menghampiri Sakura dan melepaskan jaket oranye nya.  
Sakura yang kaget melihat Naruto membuka jaket nya kembali berfikir macam-macam takut kalau pemuda didepannya ini melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya.

"Pakailah jaketku, kau pasti kedinginan kan?," ucap Naruto ramah mengulurkan jaket oranye yang ia buka tadi.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tadi adalah salah besar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima jaket yang Naruto beri tadi.

"T-Terima kasih err~ "

"Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto."

Sakura mengenakan jaket yang Naruto beri tadi, Naruto memperhatikan Sakura seksama, jujur saja ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini berada di Konoha dan ini baru kali pertama Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Maaf Nona, aku boleh tahu namamu siapa?," Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" kata Sakura masih sibuk mengenakan jaket Naruto.

"Bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi? Nama yang bagus Sakura-Chan,"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan, kenapa pemuda tersebut yang baru dikenalnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Chan' segala.

Naruto yang menyadari keheranan Sakura hanya tersenyum selebar mungkin dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa Sakura-Chan? Apakah ada yang salah kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?," Tanya Naruto penasaran seperti apa reaksi yang akan Sakura keluarkan.

"T-tidak sih, cuman kau dan aku kan baru kenal tapi kau sudah memanggilku begitu,"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya Sakura-Chan? Karena suatu saat nanti saat kau kembali lagi kesini, kau pasti akan rindu padaku dan lebih akrab lagi dari sekarang," ucap Naruto sangat pede dengan nyengir menampakkan gigi-gigi nya yang putih.

Sakura kembali kaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, apa-apaan lelaki pirang bernama Naruto ini, kenapa dia sangat pede sekali kalau ia akan merindukan lelaki itu, sudah jelas tidak mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu? Sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri sekali ya" seru Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa Sakura-chan, hanya saja aku yakin kalau kau akan kembali lagi kesini nanti dan kalau kembali lagi kesini berarti kau itu jodohku" ucap Naruto setengah menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai gadis kasar tersebut.

"Dasar lelaki aneh! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini, supaya aku tidak menjadi jodohmu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku yang datang keduniamu Sakura-Chan?" kata Naruto.

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat kesal karena perkataan Naruto, entah apa maksud pemuda yang memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipinya seperti kucing itu.  
Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, ia sudah bosan dikerjai seperti itu.  
Naruto yang hanya tertawa mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berjalan dengan kesal didepannya itu, tidak lama terdengar bunyi ledakan dari arah perbatasan desa.  
Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menarik lengan Sakura.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, aku rasa sebentar lagi para Anbu desa Kirigakure akan melakukan penyerangan," ucap Naruto ke Sakura.

"Kita akan kemana memangnya?"

"Kita sembunyi dulu di gua itu sampai mereka menghilang, kau tunggu disana ya aku akan melaporkan ini kedesa,"

Mereka berlari kearah gua yang terletak disamping sungai berarus deras itu, mereka memasuki gua itu sampai kedalam berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu disini ya Sakura-Chan, aku harus kembali kedesa secepat mungkin."

"Tunggu~" Sakura menahan lengan Naruto yang akan pergi.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan karena mendengar suara ledakan barusan.  
Memang, ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang awam yang berasal dari dunia yang tidak sama dengannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan merasa takut Sakura-Chan. Kalau begitu agar kau tidak merasa takut, aku akan menggunakan bunshin ku untuk menjagamu."

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto hanya membiarkan Naruto mundur selangkah dan melakukan jurus kagebunshinnya.  
POOOF~

Muncul satu duplikat Naruto disampingnya yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana caranya membuat kembaran seperti itu? Dia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Ini bunshin ku, dia akan menjagamu Sakura-Chan selama aku pergi. Tapi dia juga akan menghilang kalau terlalu lama" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto? Kalau kau akan pergi," kata Sakura masih belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, tapi itulah isi hati Sakura sekarang.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia menghela napasnya perlahan dan berjalan kearah Sakura.  
"Bawalah jaketku, dan kalau kau ingin kembali lagi kesini pergilah ke gua ini. Aku akan selalu mengunjungi gua ini dan menunggumu untuk kemari lagi."

Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang, ia hanya yakin kalau pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini adalah lelaki yang baik, dan yang satu ini ia tidak yakin kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang berbeda dari sekian lelaki yang pernah ia sukai.  
Pertama bertemu langsung suka? Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Setelah ia bertemu Sakura ia ingat pesan mendiang ibunya Kushina yang memberikan pesan bahwa ia harus mencari gadis yang seperti ibunya, dan entah mengapa Naruto yakin dengan hatinya bahwa Sakura itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat Sakura-Chan, tetaplah berhati-hati,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar ketukan yang sangat keras di pintu kamarnya.  
Ia bangkit menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata itu ibunya Mebuki.

"Kenapa bu?" Tanya Sakura mengucek matanya yang masih Nampak mengantuk.

"Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, kau harus sekolah. Segeralah mandi ibu akan menyiapkan mu sarapan ya," ucap Mebuki lembut mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Iya baiklah, aku akan mandi sebentar lagi,"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ibu tunggu dibawah ya,"

Mebuki menuruni tangga menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan Sakura sarapan pagi.  
Sakura berbalik dan menutup lagi pintu kamarnya, ia duduk diatas kasurnya dan memikirkan sesuatu, seingatnya ia bertemu seorang lelaki bernama Naruto dan ia sedang berada di gua lalu kenapa dia malah tidur di kasur.

Atau mungkin Sakura hanya bermimpi saja apa yang dialami nya tadi?  
Ia berjalan kekamar mandinya, sekilas ia menoleh kearah kasurnya. Kaget. Itulah yang ia rasakan, iya kaget melihat jaket oranye yang Naruto berikan padanya tergeletak diatas kasur.  
Sakura menghampiri jaket itu dan mengingat-ingat tentang mimpinya.

"_Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto? Kalau kau akan pergi,"_

_Bawalah jaketku, dan kalau kau ingin kembali lagi kesini pergilah ke gua ini. Aku akan selalu mengunjungi gua ini dan menunggumu untuk kemari lagi."_

Sakura teringat ucapan Naruto saat dimimpinya, benarkah kalau Naruto itu nyata dan Naruto meminta Sakura jika ia ingin kembali harus membawa jaket ini lalu didalam mimpinya ia juga merasa memiliki rasa yang berbeda terhadap pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Perlahan Sakura menghela napasnya, ia harus ceritakan ini semua ke Hinata dan Ino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Teenngg…Teenngg..

Bunyi bel istirahat menggema keseleruh penjuru sekolah, tidak lama setelah bel dibunyikan seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pergi kekantin.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino keluar bersama dari dalam kelas untuk ketaman belakang sekolah.  
Hari ini mereka memang sengaja untuk membawa bekal supaya tidak susah lagi mengantri di kantin yang rame sekali murid-murid disana.

Ketiganya duduk di gazebo yang sudah ada.

"Jadi Forehead, kau mau menceritakan apa?," Tanya Ino memulai percakapan.

"B-benar sekali Sakura, kau i-ingin menceritakan tentang apa?" imbuh Hinata.

Sakura perlahan menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya disampingnya.  
"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku ceritakan sekarang,"

"M-maksudnya Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya~"

Ino dan Hinata mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita yang akan Sakura ceritakan.

"Sebenarnya saat ayahku menyuruh untuk menghitung banyaknya pintu dan jendela dirumahku aku baru mengetahui ada satu pintu kecil yang terhalang tembok. Dan malamnya aku bermimpi tentang pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka dan aku bertemu seorang lelaki pirang," Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu Forehead apa menurutmu pintu itu nyata?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi dimimpiku lelaki itu memberikanku jaketnya dan kalau aku ingin kembali lagi kesana aku harus membawa jaket itu," seru Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino saling pandang, mereka juga tidak percaya pada fantasi dan sihir yang mungkin dikatakan Sakura. Namun karena sahabatnya ini sangat penasaran, mereka mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"B-Benarkah? T-tapi itu kan diberi di dalam mimpi t-tapi kenapa dia bisa m-memberikannya kepadamu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata ikutan penasaran.

"Mungkin pintu itu memang nyata, aku ingin minta tolong ke kalian untuk kita menyelidiki apakah pintu itu nyata atau tidak,"

"Aku juga penasaran, seperti apasih dunia yang kau bilang itu Forehead. Hinata apa kau juga ingin ikut kedunia itu?," Ino menoleh kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan diselingi senyuman Sakura dan Ino.  
Dan itu lah awal petualangan mereka untuk meredakan rasa penasaran mereka, walaupun mereka belum mengetahui bahwa rasa penasaran itu mungkin bisa membuat mereka celaka.

TBC~

Horeee, chap 1 finished XD bagaimana para readers? Apakah sudah terhibur :p

Sejujurnya Kido merasa bersalah karena belum update chapter vampire and love, tapi insyaallah dalam minggu-minggu bakalan apdet

Silahkan tuangkan semua isi hati anda setelah melihat karya Kido melalui

Kotak review ^,~  
Apakah mereka dapat memasuki dunia itu, dan apakah ramalan itu akan terjadi jika penguasa kegelapan tidak dibunuh?  
Semuanya tersaji dengan lengkap di chap-chap selanjutnya XD  
Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sampai jumpa di chap 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Dimension

Konnichiwa Minna-San ^^  
Gimana?Terlalu lama ya apdet chap 2 nya?  
maklum deh laptop Kido lagi butuh perlindungan (?) dan banyak file yang tiba-tiba hilang dan terpaksa deh bikin ulang lagi. Maaf nih Readers nunggu lama apdet yang chap 2, ini harus Kido ketik ulang makanya lama, sekali lagi gomen *nunduk-nunduk*  
Mohon maaf nih yang sebesar-besarnya, terus buat chap 1 nya makasih banyak readers udah semangatin Kido buat update kilat chap 2 :D Arigatou.

Mohon maaf kalau di chap 1 nya masih banyak yang bolong-bolong insyaallah di chap ini bisa Kido perbaiki.  
Nanti di akhir bakalan Kido jelasin, mungkin ada yang bingung atau gimana :D  
Yosh, langsung aja nih.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

WARNING: TYPO, aneh, membosankan, memiliki efek samping, dijamin bakalan flame, OOC, AU, pairing yang bertaburan, dan terkadang membuat anda ingin menge-flame nya. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang sedang dimintai tolong oleh ayahnya untuk menghitung semua pintu dan jendela dirumahnya yang besar itu, menemukan satu pintu kecil yang tidak bisa dibuka dan terhalang batubata. Suatu malam ia bermimpi tentang pintu tersebut dan bertemu seorang lelaki segera menceritakannya pada Hinata dan petualangan mereka untuk mengungkapkannya. Cekidot!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Forbidden Door © The Great 'Kido' Namikaze

The Forbidden Door  
Chapter 2: Another Dimension

Naruto berjalan cepat menerobos orang-orang yang berada di stan festival tersebut, ia melewati stan tersebut bukan untuk bermain disana. Lagipula ia sedang tidak minat untuk melakukannya, ia sedang mencari kedua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Kata Kiba sih Shikamaru sedang berada di pemakaman untuk mengunjungi Guru Asuma, dan Sasuke sedang berada dirumahnya.  
Setelah ia berjalan setengah jam lebih ia sampai di pemakaman Konoha, ia melihat Shikamaru yang berjongkok tepat didepan makam Guru Asuma. Naruto segera menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini,"

Shikamaru yang tahu kalau itu Naruto dari suaranya, hanya menatap Naruto dari ekor matanya.  
"Merepotkan, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?,"

"Kiba yang memberitahuku, kalau dia melihatmu pergi kearah pemakaman," jawab Naruto ikutan berjongkok disamping Shikamaru memperhatikan nisan Guru Asuma.

Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepala nanasnya dan menghela napasnya "Lalu ada perlu apa kau mencari ku Naruto?,"

"Sebaiknya jangan aku beritahu disini, setelah kita mencari Teme aku pasti akan menceritakannya dirumahnya,"

Shikamaru bangkit dari jongkok nya barusan dan diikuti oleh Naruto disampingnya.  
"Baiklah kita kerumah Sasuke sekarang,"

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan makam dan segera menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.  
Sebenarnya niat Naruto adalah untuk menceritakan kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru kalau dia bertemu seorang gadis di tengah hutan kemarin, dan dia yakin kalau gadis itulah pendatang yang diceritakan Tetua Katak dimimpinya.

Keduanya sampai didepan Mansion Uchiha, Shikamaru segera mengetuk pintu berukuran besar itu.  
Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka lebar oleh kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Ternyata kalian, masuklah Sasuke sedang berada akan memanggilnya," seru Itachi mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan segera pergi kebelakang rumah.

"Hei Shikamaru, kenapa setiap kali aku datang kerumah Sasuke aku merasa takut sekali," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah Naruto, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kau itu takut pada paman Fugaku,"

"Tidak, aku rasa bukan itu Shikamaru. Aku takut kalau aku merepotkan mereka tahu,"

"Baka!"

Tidak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Sasuke muncul dari dapur yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih yang tipis.  
Naruto dan Shikamaru menahan tertawa melihat Sasuke yang mengenakan baju seperti itu.

"Hei Teme, kau itu Anbu atau tukang kebun?" Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dan kau sangat terlihat 'merepotkan'," ejek Shikamaru

Sasuke hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian duduk didepan meja menghadap mereka.  
"Kalian tidak tahu ya, disaat aku tidak ada misi seperti ini aku dipaksa oleh Itachi untuk membantu menaman semangka dibelakang!"

"Sepertinya itu nasibmu Sasuke, aku baru tahu kalau profesi keduamu adalah penanam semangka,"

"Itu pekerjan yang sangat cocok untukmu Teme, kenapa kau tidak menjadi petani saja? Kau pasti akan sangat keren," ejek Naruto setengah tertawa.

"Kau bicara sekali lagi, aku akan membunuhmu , tumben kalian kemari? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Naruto yang mengajakku kemari, dia bilang akan menceritakan sesuatu,"

"Benar sekali sih, sebernya ceritaku tidak jauh dari ramalan tempo hari yang sudah diceritakan Tetua Katak," kata Naruto.

"Apa berhubungan dengan pintu terlarang itu?," Tanya Sasuke sedikit kahawatir.

"Benar sekali, dan kemarin siang aku bertemu seorang gadis yang berasal dari pintu itu. Aku yakin itu gadis yang berada dalam ramalan,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin sedangkan ada tiga orang gadis dan kau bertemu hanya satu orang saja," sela Shikamaru.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak "Tapi aku bilang padanya kau dia ingin kemari lagi dia harus membawa jaketku, berarti dia pasti akan mengembalikannya dan kembali lagi kesini,"

"Dan menurutmu dia mungkin membawa dua orang temannya sehingga ada 3 orang, benar bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutku sih begitu, tapi entahlah."

"Lalu, apa kita harus memberitahu Tsunade-Sama?"

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu Sasuke, kita harus menemui mereka dulu dihutan, siapa tahu mereka kembali lagi kesini,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Ayolah Forehead dimana pintu yang kau ceritakan itu?Aku sangat penasaran sekali," Ino membututi Sakura yang berjalan kekamarnya diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Hari ini Ino dan Hinata memang sengaja kerumah Sakura setelah pulang sekolah untuk melihat pintu yang diceritakan oleh Sakura kemarin sewaktu disekolah. Lagian dirumah Sakura juga tidak ada orang, itu akan lebih memudahkan mereka memasuki pintu itu diam-diam.

"Sabarlah Pig, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Kau tidak melihat aku sedang mengambil kuncinya!," seru Sakura membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"S-Sakura, paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki kemana? Sepertinya rumah mu telihat sepi," tanya Hinata meperhatikan sekeliling rumah Sakura.

"Seperti biasa Hinata, mereka mengejar deadline di kantor,"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura yang memanjat kursi untuk mengambil kunci pintu tersebut segera turun kembali dan mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk menunjukkan pintu tersebut diruang tengah.

"Terlihat s-seperti pintu yang biasa namun b-berisi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat," ucap Hinata yang menatap pintu kecil tersebut.

"Wah, perkataanmu seperti seorang profesor saja Hinata," senggol Ino setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata barusan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ino dan Hinata "Sebaiknya kita berharap kalau bukan tembok yang akan kita lihat,"

"Maksudmu Forehead," Ino bingung dengan maksud Sakura barusan.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau pintu ini nyata didalam mimpiku, tapi kalau mendapat jaket itu aku merasa pintu ini juga nyata."

"Kalau begitu buka saja Forehead, mari kita lihat apakah akan nyata atau hanya ilusi," kata Ino tidak sabaran.

Sakura segera memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang dipintu tersebut, Ino dan Hinata hanya berharap kalau pintu itu nyata dan sama seperti apa yang diceritakan Sakura.  
Bunyi 'cklek' tanda pintu itu sudah menggema diseluruh rumah yang besar itu membuat mereka bertiga semakin tegang.

Sakura segera membuka pintu itu cepat, senyum tipis terkembang di bibir merahnya. Ino dan Hinata menautkan alis mereka bingung apa yang membuat Sakura tersenyum, bukan atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"A-ada apa Sakura? Kenpa kau t-terlihat tersenyum begitu?,"

"Kau melihat sesuatu Forehead?," imbuh Ino.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang menatap kedua sahabatnya dan kemudian membuka pintu kecil itu lebar-lebar sehingga membuat Ino dan Hinata membulatkan matanya.  
Lorong itu terbentuk, lorong yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke dimensi lainnya yang bahkan mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

"Benar kan pintu ini nyata," seru Sakura tertawa.

Ino dan Hinata masih syock, apalagi Ino yang masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.  
Lorong panjang yang menampakkan pintu diujung sana. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka masuk bergantian melewati lorong dengan merangkak sampai diujung pintu itu.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata terlihat didepan mereka, berarti sudah dekat dunia itu sudah dekat.  
Mereka bertiga berdiri tegap diantara rimbunnya dedaunan pohon, dan ribuan pohon yang menjulang tinggi sama seperti yang Sakura alami dimimpinya dan ia tidak menyangka ini semua 'nyata'.

"Wah, aku merasa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi," seru Ino kagum dengan suasana tenang hutan tersebut.

"B-benar, aku rasa ini s-seperti didimensi yang lain," imbuh Hinata.

Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang kagum sama seperti dirinya saat pertama kali masuk kedunia ini.  
Ketiganya terus berjalan melihat indahnya pemandangan hutan dengan canda tawa mereka, sekilas Sakura melihat gua besar yang berdiri kokoh disepanjang sungai yang waktu itu hampir menyeretnya.

"Tunggu, itu gua yang aku ceritakan kemarin," seru Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata segera menoleh kearah gua yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura yang berlari kearah gua itu.  
Keduanya segera menyusul Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terus berjalan kedalam gua diikuti Ino dan Hinata dibelakang yang menatap Sakura heran melihat sahabat pink nya itu terus berjalan masuk kedalam gua.

"Kau kembali juga ya kesini, Sakura-Chan,"

Sakura berdiri mematung, sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini. Suara sesorang yang menolongnya ketika ia terjatuh kedalam sungai.  
"Apa itu kau, Naruto?,"

Sesosok bayangan hitam didepan Sakura itupun berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Sakura, emerald Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat orang didepannya ini yang mempunyai rambut pirang, mata sapphire, dan kulit tan.

"Hei," sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sakura hanya terseyum tipis, "Kenapa kau berada disini? Kau tinggal disini ya?,"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan, apa gadis pink ini lupa apa yang sudah ia ucapkan kemarin.  
"Kau lupa ya Sakura-Chan, aku kan pernah berkata aku akan selalu mengunjungi gua ini sampai kau datang. Dan sekarang aku disini dan kau juga datang,"

"Benar juga sih, maaf aku hampir lupa,"

"Dan aku juga pernah bilang kan, kalau kau kembali lagi kesini berarti kau 'jodohku'," ucap Naruto membisikkannya ditelinga Sakura membuat wajah Sakura memanas merah.

"T-tidak kok, kau kegeeran sekali. Aku kan kesini untuk mengajak sahabatku, bukan untuk ingin berjodoh denganmu!" protes Sakura merasa tidak seperti apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan.

"Sahabat? Kau membawa temanmu kemari?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?,"

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok, lalu dimana mereka?,"

"Didepan sana, dan ini jaketmu yang kau pinjamkan kemarin, tenang saja tidak bau sudah mencucinya," kata Sakura mengulurkan jaket itu kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap jaket oranye nya dan menerimanya dari tangan Sakura "Kalau kau tidak mencucinya juga tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, pasti jaket ku masih ada baumu,"

Sakura menautkan alisnya, apa-apaan bocah pirang ini? Lagian juga sebenarnya dia tidak ada niat untuk mencucinya, malahan ia ingin membuang jaket itu.

Hinata dan Ino yang berada diluar gua sudah merasa bosan menunggu sahabat merah muda nya satu itu, entah apa yang dilakukan Sakura didalam sana sampai selama ini.  
Mereka sebenarnya mendengar percakapan Sakura, tapi mereka tidak tahu Sakura berbicara dengan siapa.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Forehead itu ngapain sih didalam? Lama sekali!," ucap Ino kesal sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu Ino, mungkin ia bertemu lagi d-dengan lelaki yang pernah ia ceritakan kemarin," jawab Hinata mengeratkan jaket ungunya karena suasana hutan yang memang dingin itu.

"Oh, jadi ini pendatang yang diceritakan dalam ramalan!,"

Ino dan Hinata yang merasa ada suara seseorang tersebut, menoleh kebelakang melihat dua orang lelaki yang memakai jaket hijau.  
Yang satu bermata onyx dan berambut emo, sedangkan yang satunya berambut seperti nanas.

"Ka..lian siapa?" Tanya Hinata artistik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Apa aperlu aku memberitahu padamu, gadis bermata putih."

Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, apa-apaan pemuda onyx ini seenaknya mengejek Hinata dengan sebutan gadis bermata putih.

"A-apa maksudmu memanggil ku gadis bermata putih? Dasar p-pemuda berambut pantat ayam!," balas Hinata.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, menatap Hinata tajam setelah ucapan Hinata yang mendengar Sasuke diejek seperti itu hanya menahan tawanya.  
Berani-beraninya gadis dihadapannya ini mengejeknya, yang Sasuke tahu hanya Itachi dan kedua sahabat nya itu yang memanggilnya pantat ayam. Lalu mengapa gadis aneh ini ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya untuk meladeni orang-orang macam mereka," saran Ino mengelus pundak Hinata yang sedikit emosi karena Sasuke.

"Hei Nona-nona, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini?," Tanya Shikamaru malas sebenarnya.

"Aku beritahu tidak ya, memangnya ini urusannmu?," terka Ino sebal memandang Shikamaru yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku Nona, kau berada didunia kami!,"

Ino menatap Shikamaru kesal, kenapa harus ada pemuda semenyebalkan ini?  
Rasanya kakaknya, Deidara walaupun sering membuat Ino kesal tidak pernah sampai seperti pemuda nanas dihadapannya ini.  
Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran Ino dan Shikamaru terlihat malas untuk mendengarkan.

"Kenapa Nona cerewet? Kau kesal padaku? Itu sih urusanmu, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, kita cari dulu Naruto setelah itu baru kita bawa mereka ke menara Hokage," saran Sasuke.

Tidak lama setelah perdebatan sengit mereka, Naruto terlihat keluar dari gua bersama Sakura dibelakangnya.  
Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan Sakura tentu saja heran. Apalagi Ino dan Hinata yang dibuat bingung.  
Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam gua, berdua pula. Pikiran mereka pun berspekulasi macam-macam.

Naruto yang mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu heran melihat wajah aneh mereka setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari gua, Naruto yang tahu pikiran sahabatnya itu segeran melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Wuaa, apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun didalam sana. Kalau kalian tidak percaya tanya saja dengan Sakura-chan," bantah Naruto terlihat panik sendiri.

"Kau terlalu heboh Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka siapa?," Tanya Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya ikutan tidak tahu, sejujurnya juga Ino tidak mau pemuda bertampang pemalas itu, tingkat menyebalkannya sudah batas kuadrat.

"Aku j-juga tidak tahu mereka mungkin mereka itu t-teman lelaki yang kau ceritakan kemarin," jelas Hinata yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

Shikamaru terlihat memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, ia berjalan melewati Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.  
"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian bertiga ikut kami sebentar. Ini harus dibicarakan,"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino mengikuti Shikamaru didepan mereka diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke dibelakang.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tebal dan panjang, yang panjangnya hingga pinggang terlihat menatap bulan dari celah tempatnya lelaki ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam fikirannya.  
Tidak lama, saat ia sedang memandang bulan datang seorang lelaki memakai topeng yang berbentuk lingkaran menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Tuan Madara, saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas saya untuk membuka pintu terlarang tersebut. Sehingga pendatang yang didalam ramalan bisa masuk kedunia Konoha Tuan," jelas pria bertopeng tersebut sambil membungkuk dihadapan lelaki yang bernama Madara itu.

Madara berbalik kearah pria bertopeng itu membungkuk, dan menyeringai lebar.  
Matanya seperti menampakkan kebencian yang jelas terasa.

"Bagus Tobi, dengan begitu mereka pasti akan percaya kalau penguasa kegelapan akan datang. Dan mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya penguasa kegelapan adalah aku Uchiha Madara," ucap Madara tertawa menggelengar ditengah sepi nya malam.

Tobi, pelayan setia Madara menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Madara menatap kembali bulan yang bersinar terang yang menerangi ruangan itu tanpa bantuan lampu atau cahaya apapun.

"Aku sudah lama untuk menunggu ini semua, menunggu untuk menghancurkan Konoha lewat para gadis-gadis pendatang itu,"

"Lalu Tuan, kapan kita akan memulainya?,"

"Kita tunggu saja waktu yang tepat, kita siapkan semuanya dan saat Konoha tengah lengah. Itu saatnya kita untuk memulainya, dengan membuat semua orang terkena genjutsu Tsukuyomi ku,"

"Baik Tuan,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya Sakura untuk mencari Ino, duduk dibangku taman tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah Kimono ungu bercorak bunga lavender disetiap motifnya kearah Hinata.

Sontak Hinata menautkan alisnya melihat kimono yang Sasuke berikan, untuk apa pemuda pantat ayam ini memberikannya kimono sebagus ini setelah ia mengejek Hinata tadi?

"Ambilah, aku memberikannya secara percuma,"

Hinata masih ragu untuk mengambilnya, takut-takut setelah ia mengambil kimono itu ia akan dikerjain oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini dan kalau kimono itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan bagaimana?  
Hinata sudah berpikiran macam-macam.  
Sasuke yang bosan menunggu Hinata untuk mengambilnya kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"K-kenapa kau duduk disini?," Tanya Hinata sedikit risih saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk disini? Ini kan disediakan untuk umum,"

Benar sih tempat duduk ini bisa ditempati semua orang termasuk pemuda menyebalkan ini, tapi masalahnya Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat dengan dirinya sehingga tentu saja membuat Hinata protes.

"T-tapi kau duduk t-terlalu dekat denganku,!" ucap Hinata entah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke yang menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah, sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis indigo mengerjai gadis macam Hinata ini menyenangkan sekali, bukannya menjauh Sasuke malah semakin mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Apa seperti ini terlalu dekat ya? Perasaanku masih jauh," kata Sasuke sengaja mendekat.  
Sebenarnya bukan sifatnya sih terlalu mengurusi perempuan seperti ini, tapi setelah melihat sifat pemalu Hinata Sasuke jadi punya niat mengerjai gadis itu.

Hinata yang merasa Sasuke semakin mendekat dengannya, langsung berdiri saking paniknya. Ia tidak mau orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disitu menganggapnya sedang berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.

"M-maumu apasih? K-kau sengaja ya?,"

Sasuke sedikit tertawa melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri karena ia yang duduknya terlalu mendekat kearah gadis itu  
'Gadis yang unik,' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah daripada berlama-lama, aku sebenarnya cuman ingin mengantar kimono itu yang diperintah oleh Tsunade-Sama,"

"Lalu, k-kenapa kau tadi duduk begitu dekat d-denganku?," terka Hinata.

"Tidak ada sih, aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu iya, satu lagi besok malam ada perayaan festival musim semi jadi kau harus memakai Kimono itu," jelas Sasuke.

Kurang ajar sekali pemuda menyebalkan ini, reaksi apanya?  
Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kimono yang tergeletak dikursi taman tersebut, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Hinata.  
Hinata yang sadar Sasuke berjalan menjauh menatap punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke berbalik kearah Hinata.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sedang apa kau disini? Menunggu uang jatuh dari langit?" Tanya Shikamaru asal saat melihat Ino yang sepertinya memang menunggu seseorang.

Ino yang kenal suara itu hanya diam saja dan tidak menggubrisnya, ia memang menunggu seseorang yaitu Hinata dan Sakura tapi kedua sahabatnya itu belum datang juga.  
Shikamaru yang tidak digubris hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

"Hei Nona yang mempunyai telinga, kau mendengar aku kan?,"

Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru berdiri dibelakangnya  
"Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menganggu orang,"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada,"

Ino kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan, apasih mau pemuda nanas itu selain membuat dirinya tidak merasa kesal.  
"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengganggu orang selain aku kan Mr. Pineapple,"

Shikamaru berjongkok disamping Ino yang duduk dibatang pohon yang sudah tumbang itu, Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
Shikamaru yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau maunya apa, hah?"

"Aku sih maunya mengganggumu Miss Blondie,"

Ino seketika menoleh tajam kearah Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang ditatap tajam hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
Batin Ino apasih maunya pemuda menyebalkan bertampang malas yang hanya bisa membuatnya jengkel?  
Benar-benar bukan tipe Ino sekali, eh tunggu lagipula untuk apa membicarakan tipe. Ino kan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemuda aneh ini.

"Maumu apasih Mr. pineapple? Apa kau mau membuat kesabaran ku habis lalu meneriakimu maling supaya kau meninggalkan aku disini, hah?"

"Maaf ya Miss Blondie, tapi sebenarnya niatku untuk membuatmu kesal sepertinya berhasil," seru Shikamaru mengeratkan jaket Chuunin nya karena udara yang dingin.

"Oh, jadi kau sebenarnya ingin membuat aku kesal hah? Apasih untungmu pemalas?," ucap Ino berkacak pinggang kearah Shikamaru merasa semakin ingin menelan pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

Shikamaru sontak langsung berhenti dan sedikit tertawa, ia mengulurkan sesuatu ke Ino.  
Ino yang melihatnya heran dan memandang wajah tanpa dosa Shikamaru itu, Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dan meletakkan benda itu diatas tangan Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini mau memberi kimono itu, dan sekalian ingin membuatmu kesal," Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Apa-apaan pemuda ini, benar-benar aneh dan sangat menyebalkan tingkat dewa. "Kimono untuk apa?"

"Besok ada perayaan festival musim semi jadi Tsunade-Sama menyuruhku memberikan itu padamu,"

Ino memperhatikan kimono yang digenggamnya itu, Shikamaru menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Lalu, sedang apa kau masih disini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang Miss Blondie, aku masih ingin mengerjaimu dan mmebuatmu kesal," terka Shikamaru.

"Dasar aneh, apasih untungnya kau mengerjaiku hah?,"

Shikamaru bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berdiri tepat didepan Ino duduk,  
"Kau ingin tahu apa untungnya kalau aku mengerjaimu? Karena kalau aku melihatmu kesal kau terlihat sangat 'cantik',"

Seketika itu Ino hanya terbengong mendengar alasan Shikamaru tadi, perlahan Shikamaru berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Ino yang masih belum bisa merespon kenapa pemuda nanas itu mengatakan hal macam tadi.  
Ino yang mendengarkan derap langkah yang semakin jauh akhirnya sadar dan melihat Shikamaru berjalan menjauh, ia sampai lupa ia belum tahu siapa nama pemuda itu.

"Hei Mr. pineapple, aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Ino Yamanaka," teriak Ino kencang kearah Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu berbalik kearah Ino memanggilnya.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura berjalan sendirian ditengah ramainya hiruk pikuk penduduk yang sedang menyambut festival musim semi besok.  
Dan itu sedikit membuat Sakura bingung dimana taman umum berada untuk menemui Hinata yang terpisah gara-gara 3 pemuda itu, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir disini lebih nyaman.

"Sakura-Chan,"

Merasa seperti ada yang memanggil, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat pemuda pirang berlari kearahnya dengan semangat sekali.  
Dan tentu saja itu menjadi tontonan para penduduk yang berada disitu, seperti di film-film india saja pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?,"

"Aku ingin menemui temanku ditaman umum, lalu aku tidak tahu tempatnya dan berusaha mencarinya," jawab Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal  
"Umm, sebenarnya aku mencari mu karena Tsunade-Sama menyuruhku memberikanmu ini,"

Sakura melihat sebuah kain yang dipegang Naruto, sebuah Kimono bermotif bunga Sakura dan tentunya berwarna merah muda.  
Naruto pun mengulurkan kimono itu kearah Sakura.

"Tsunade-Sama menyuruhmu untuk memakai ini saat perayaan festival musim semi besok, dan tentu saja teman-temanmu juga memakainya," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

Sakura perlahan mengambil Kimono itu dan memandangnya seksama, Kimono yang indah dan bagus sekali.  
"Kimono ini bagus sekali, apa tidak terlalu bagus untuk aku pakai Naruto?,"

"Tsunade-Sama yang memerintahkan, jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan cantik kalau memaki kimono itu," jelas Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sakura sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau ia cantik jika memakai kimono itu.  
Tiba-tiba tiga orang anak yang sedang berlari-larian menabrak Sakura, Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena tertabrak anak kecil tadi terdorong kedepan dan menabrak Naruto yang berdiri didepannya, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya dipisahkan beberapa centi saja merasa wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat sekarang.  
Sakura segera bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya, ia tidak mau bertatapan lama-lama dengan pemuda itu. Nanti wajahnya bisa benar-benar merah apalagi kalau sampai teman-teman nya tahu.

"M-maaf aku tidak tahu kalau tadi ada anak-anak yang akan m-menabrakku," ucap Sakura meminta maaf pada Naruto yang bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membersihkan bajunya  
"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-Chan, malahan bagus kalau kau jatuh tadi aku didepanmu jadi kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, entah mengapa sekarang dirinya merasa seperti cepat-cepat ingin pergi dari situ. Dia merasa malu sekali karena kejadian tadi, aduh payah.

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui temanmu ya? Kalau begitu aku bisa m~,"

"T-tidak usah, aku pergi sendiri saja. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan jalannya," ucap Sakura yang terbata-bata seperti Hinata.

Naruto megaitkan kedua alisnya sedikit heran dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan mending ibunya, Kushina.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau jalan saja lurus kalau sudah kelihatan warung ramen kau belok ke kanan dan sampai,"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," seru Sakura dan segera cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang berniat mengejar Sakura karena heran kenapa gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat pergi darinya, menghentikan niatnya itu lagipula Sakura kan tadi sudah bilang kalau ia akan pergi sendiri saja.

"Yaampun, kenapa dengan Sakura-Chan? Sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja, padahal kan aku masih ingin lebih lama dengannya," khayal Naruto.

"Itu karena dia malu pada Naruto-Niisan,"

Naruto menoleh kesamping, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Konohamaru yang memasang wajah innocent.  
Terang saja Naruto yang masih bingung dengan Sakura sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kau bisa disini?,"

"Tentu saja aku bisa disini, aku kan membantu penduduk untuk menyambut festival besok," seru Konohamaru dengan semangat membara ala guru Guy.

"Oh jadi begitu, lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Sakura-Chan malu padaku,"

"Aduh, Naruto-Niisan sama sekali tidak peka. Tentu saja aku tahu jelas-jelas wajahnya tadi memerah saat dia berada diatasmu," kata Konohamaru memasang pikiran mesum nya kearah Naruto.

Naruto mendorong wajah Konohamaru sampai ia terdorong kebelakang  
"Oh, jangan-jangan anak yang menabrak Sakura-Chan tadi kau ya. Hah?,"

"Hehehe, habisnya Naruto-Niisan dan Sakura-Neesan sangat cocok sekali, aku jadi iri," goda Konohamaru dengan mata yang berbinar.

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Konohamaru karena kelakuan nakalnya itu.  
"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya hah?,"

"Dengan mereka," tunjuk Konohamaru kearah Moegi dan Udon yang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Konohamaru tadi segera menggenggam tangannya akan menghajar ketiga anak nakal tersebut.  
Konohamaru yang bergidik karena ekspresi Naruto segera melarikan bersama Moegi dan Udon.

"KONOHAMARU, MOEGI, UDON, awas kalian bertiga. Kalian tidak akan ku ampunii!," teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya sambil berlari mengejar tiga anak nakal itu.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

TBC~

Aduh, sapu tangan Kido sampai bisa diperes nih gara-gara keringetan. Gimana? Mengecewakan ya? Atau mungkin feel nya ngga dapet? Gomen minna, gomen *Digorok*

Disini emang niat Kido buat bikin chemistry diantara mereka biar ada cinta-cinta gitu.  
Ya beginilah kalau menulis ulang lagi padahal filenya ada tapi tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sebab,  
aduh bikin kepala kido pilek (?)  
Okedeh, insyaallah karna laptop udah kelar chap 3 nya lebih cepet lagi deh  
Vampire and love nyusul yaa :D

Ya segitu saja ceramahnya, silahkan tuangkan isi hati anda, isi dompet anda :p , kritikan anda yang membangun, dan kekurangan nya di dalam kotak review. ^,~  
pasti kido traktir deh kalau pada review *PHP*  
Oke, sampai jumpa chapter 3 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna-San *lambaikan tangan*  
Apa kabar para readers setia :D gimana kabar nya?  
Semoga baik-baik aja ya ^^ , yang sakit semoga cepet sembuh terus yang sembuh semoga cepet sakit *loh

Oke lanjoot, Kido balik lagi nih mau menuntaskan chapter 3 TFD tau artinya?  
kalau tahu ya bagus deh :p  
Waduh janji mau update kilat malah update geledek (?) gomen minna *sujud2*  
Tugas kuliah menganggu soalnya *curhat* ngga kayak di SMA dulu mah ~,~  
ditambah laptop rewel, minta adik pasti nih dan satu lagi nih **Thank you all my lover reviewers and silent readers :* I Love You ^^  
Kalian Luar biasaaa…  
**  
Oke saatnya balas review chap 2 dulu, yg ngga sempet lewat PM.

: yosh, sesuai permintaan Kido percepat :D arigatou sudah mau baca dan mereview.

**Dear God**: arigatou^^ iya permintaan diterima.

**Abcde**: yosh Narusaku emang always romantic arigatou sudah mau review

**Nagasaki**: yosh :D arigatou sudah mau membaca dan review ^^

**Pantomim good**: wah arigatou^^ sudah membaca fic nya. Yosh pasti

**Putri**: arigatou gozaimasu Putri-Chan ^^ tidak kok malahan review nya membuat Kido ganbatte :D

**Bhie Forsaken**: yosh, untuk selanjutnya Kido akan lebih berusaha arigatou gozaimasu sdh mereview ^^

**Yamanaka chuii uchiha**: gomen gomen, *nunduk2* mungkin itu kesalahan waktu Kido sedang menulis. Chap2 selanjutnya akan diperbaiki terima kasih sudah mau review Yamanaka-San ^^

**Helskia Lei Lipulli**: Ohayou Helskia-Chan ^^ ohahaha, arigatou sudah mau baca dan mereview. Yosh Kido akan pertahankan. Ganbatte

**Riri26**: ohahaha, iya bisa dong Shika Sasu gitu loh XD  
iya awalnya Kido mau bikin Naruto jadi hokage tapi entar aja tunggu nikah ama Saku :p Yosh, arigatou sudah mau baca dan mereview.

**NS**: yosh, arigatou sudah mau mereview ^^

**WARNING: ANEH, TYPO, membosankan, memiliki efek samping, dijamin bakalan seneng (?), OOC, AU, pairing yang bertaburan, dan terkadang membuat anda ingin menge-flame nya. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno**

**Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura yang sedang dimintai tolong oleh ayahnya untuk menghitung semua pintu dan jendela dirumahnya yang besar itu, menemukan satu pintu kecil yang tidak bisa dibuka dan terhalang batubata. Suatu malam ia bermimpi tentang pintu tersebut dan bertemu seorang lelaki segera menceritakannya pada Hinata dan petualangan mereka untuk mengungkapkannya. Cekidot!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Forbidden Door © The Great 'Kido' Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Forbidden Door  
Chapter 3: Rencana Rahasia

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang diberi tahu Naruto tidak lama tadi. Sebetulnya Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana karena ia malu sudah ada kejadian seperti tadi seharusnya dia bisa jaga keseimbangan dan tidak harus terjatuh seperti tadi, menimpa Naruto pula. Aduh payah sekali.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan meneruskan perjalanannya menemui Hinata di taman Konoha.  
Tidak lama berjalan sendirian, ia melihat Hinata yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian Sakura segera menghampiri gadis indigo tersebut.

"Hinata," seru Sakura duduk disamping Hinata membuat gadis itu sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"S-Sakura?,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar  
"Apa aku terlalu lama? Maaf ya Hinata, habisnya waktu dalam perjalanan kemari aku diberi kimono ini oleh Naruto," Sakura menatap Kimono merah muda nya.

"Tidak kok S-Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sama tadi ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang m-memberiku kimono ini juga," balas Hinata.

"Sepertinya kita bertiga memang diberi kimono ini, yang aku tahu sih katanya besok festival musim semi,"

"B-benar juga, sepertinya besok akan meriah disini," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita segera menyusul Pig saja. Kau tahu kan kalau kita terlalu lama dia bisa mengomel,"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mereka segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Ino.  
Sebenarnya mereka terpisah karena perintah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang itu untuk sedikit lebih mengenal tempat-tempat diKonoha namun mereka malah tersesat dan terpisah seperti ini.  
Lagian untuk apa sih memberikan perintah yang seperti itu segala, benar-benar merepotkan.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini melewati rumah-rumah penduduk dan tiba-tiba melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari melewati atap-atap rumah.  
Sasuke segera mengejar bocah rubah tersebut sebelum kehilangan jejak nya.

Naruto yang berlari melompati satu persatu atap rumah penduduk merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.  
Ia berhenti sekejap di atas menara yang tinggi, takut-takut kalau ada musuh yang mengikutinya diam-diam.

Ia memandang kekiri dan kekanan namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, yang ada hanya penduduk yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana.  
Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan ingin segera pergi dari sana, namun saat ia akan melompat lagi seseorang memegang pundak nya dari belakang.

Naruto segera menoleh dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang tampak dingin seperti biasa.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mengikuti mu tadi, aku melihatmu melompati satu persatu atap penduduk," ucap Sasuke.

"Ohh, jadi kau ya Teme yang mengikuti aku tadi? Dasar,"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku,  
"Hei Dobe, kau masih ingat pesan Tsunade-Sama bukan?"

Naruto terlihat mengingat-ingatnya "Tentu saja aku ingat Teme,"

**Flashback: On**

Tsunade yang meletakkan tangannya dimeja kerjanya menatap ketiga pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya ditemani oleh Shizune yang selalu berdiri disamping nya sambil menggendong Tonton.

"Lalu, Tsunade-Baachan bagaimana rencana nya setelah mereka datang?," tanya Naruto.

Tsunade hanya menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Selama mereka berada disini kita harus tetap waspada, ada kemungkinan kan bahwa Ramalan yang mengatakan Penguasa Kegelapan akan muncul, kita harus menambah kekuatan pasukan,"

Ketiganya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade, ini memang bukan waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk bersantai-santai. Ramalan yang dimimpikan akan segera terwujud, lagipula ramalan yang selalu diceritakan Tetua Katak Agung tidak pernah meleset jalan satu-satunya memang harus menambah kekuatan pasukan.

"Tapi, Tsunade-Sama Tetua Katak mengatakan kalau harus mengalahkan Penguasa Kegelapan harus menggunakan pedang yang ada digunung Amegakure. Apa itu memang benar?," Tanya Shikamaru.

Tsunade memasang wajah seriusnya  
"Itu memang benar, tapi tidak gampang. Banyak sekali musuh yang harus dihadapi dan perjalanan nya yang lumayan lama,"

Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan mimic wajah yang bingung.  
"Tapi kalau menggunakan pedang itu memang benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Penguasa Kegelapan kan Tsunade-Baachan?,"

"Tentu saja, tap~"

"Kalau memang begitu, kami pasti akan mencari nya dan mendapatkannya," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Tsunade.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade tajam meminta jawaban atas ucapannya tadi.  
Tsunade tidak dapat menjawab nya ini bukan misi yang main-main, memerintahkan mereka untuk mendapatkan pedang itu memang langkah yang tepat tapi rintangan yang dilalui tidak menjamin mereka kembali dengan selamat.

"Tenang saja Tsunade-Baachan, kami tidak akan mati sia-sia hanya karena akan menemukan pedang itu," terka Naruto antusias didukung dengan anggukan mantap Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk melarang, baiklah kalau begitu aku perintahkan kalian untuk menjalankan misi mengincar pedang di gunung Amegakure setelah Festival Musim Semi diadakan,"

"FESTIVAL MUSIM SEMI?," ucap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru bebarengan.

"Iya benar, memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Tsunade.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas kuat-kuat.  
Sejujurnya mereka paling tidak suka kalau harus mengikuti festival yang seperti ini, apalagi mereka harus menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit 'merepotkan' bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, Shizune tolong ambilkan 3 Kimono yang sudah aku siapkan dilemari sana,"

"Baiklah Tsunade-Sama," Shizune segera melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambilkan Kimono yang disebutkan Tsunade.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan. Mereka terlihat berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik.  
"Hey, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita meggunakan Kimono yang akan Tsunade-Baachan berikan kepada kita. Itu sangat risih sekali,"

"Memangnya kau yakin itu untuk kita?," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Lihat saja Kimono nya saja ada 3. Tentu saja itu untuk kita Shikamaru, Sasuke,"

"Kalau itu bukan untuk kita, kubunuh kau Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ini ada 3 Kimono. Kalian bertiga berikan Kimono ini pada 3 gadis itu. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino. Mereka juga akan ikut agar perayaan ini sedikit meriah," Perintah Tsunade.

Sasuke berbisik-bisik ke Naruto  
"Apa kubilang Dobe, aku akan membunuhmu nanti,"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Teme?,"

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas melihat kedua sahabatnya itu yang selalu tidak pernah akur seperti anjing dan Kucing.

"Dan satu lagi, hari sudah malam tidak mungkin kan mereka bertiga pulang sekarang? Untuk sementara mereka menginap di rumah Naruto,"

"APA?," Naruto berteriak kaget.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bersikap santai mendengarnya, lagipula mereka sudah tahu itu.  
Pilihan satu-satunya memang Naruto, tidak mungkin ke-3 gadis itu menginap dirumah Sasuke atau Shikamaru yang Notabene mereka tidak tinggal sendirian.

**Flashback: Off**

"Lalu, kapan kita akan berangkat Teme?,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Bagaimana kalau sehari setelah Festival, kita beritahukan ini pada Shikamaru,"

"Baiklah, waktu yang bagus. Eh ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memberikan kimono itu belum?,"

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam, Dobe sialan, untuk apa dia menayakan itu segala kalau sampai ia menceritakan selain ia memberikan kimono itu ia juga menggoda gadis indigo tersebut, si Naruto pasti akan mengejek nya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya," ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Hei Teme, kenapa wajahmu merah merona seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan~" Naruto memasang wajah mesum nya menatap Sasuke.

"Diamlah Dobe atau aku akan membunuhmu disini," ucap Sasuke sedikit gelapan melihat Naruto menyadari wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto sebelum si rubah berisik itu mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti tadi.  
Naruto yang sadar Sasuke meninggalkannya segera menyusulnya

"Hei Teme sialan, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?," pekik Naruto.

"Pig, apa kita terlalu lama?,"

Ino yang sedang duduk sendirian diatas batang kayu yang roboh menoleh cepat kearah suara barusan.  
Ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang berjalan kearahnya. Ino memasang wajah suram nya.

"Tidak kok, tidak terlalu lama teman-teman,"

"Lalu k-kenapa wajahmu terlihat s-sedang kesal Ino?," Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Benar kata Hinata Pig, kau kesal karena kita terlalu lama?,"

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan Hinata, ia menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Tidak Forehead, Hinata. Hanya saja aku lelah, aku ingin pulang sekarang juga,"

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatapan, memang dari siang tadi sampai mereka sampai didunia ini mereka belum kembali kerumah. Mereka takut akan membuat orang tua mereka khawatir, kalau ditanya apa yang harus mereka katakan?

"B-benar juga yang dikatakan Ino, Sakura. Kita belum pulang bagaimana kalau orang tua kita mengkhawatirkan kita,"

"Iya, kita terlalu gembira berada didunia ini sampai lupa waktu," kata Sakura.

Ketiganya terdiam hening sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka ingin pulang sekarang namun hari sudah malam tidak mungkin mereka melewati hutan itu pasti akan gelap sekali apalagi mereka perempuan.

"Jadi kita akan tidur dimana? Aku lelah sekali," Ino kembali duduk dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang sudah tumbang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita cari saja Naruto dan dua orang temannya. Siapa tahu mereka akan mencarikan kita tempat untuk menginap sementara," usul Sakura.

Ino menghela napasnya lagi  
"Yaampun, aku tidak mau lagi bertemu si nanas itu kalau ujung-ujungnya dia akan menganggu ku lagi,"

"M-menggangu?,"

Ino yang sadar perkataannya melamun segera menoleh kearah Hinata berdiri dan tersenyum khas ala dirinya.  
"Ah, maksudku nanti aku takut kalau menganggu si nanas itu Hinata,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat, ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri di samping kanannya.  
Sakura yang tahu Hinata meliriknya hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.  
Fyuh, hampir saja Ino keceplosan berbicara tentang si nanas itu yang menganggu nya tadi, kalau sempat ia berbicara tadi Hinata dan Sakura pasti akan mengejeknya setiap saat.

"B-baiklah, sekarang saja kita mencari mereka sebelum hari semakin malam," saran Hinata.

"Aku rasa, menyiapkan seribu lebih zetsu putih untuk pasukan penyerang Konoha nanti tidak akan mempan, melihat zetsu putih yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan bertarung. Aku ragu," ucap Madara.

"Tapi Tuan, satunya-satunya pasukan kita adalah zetsu. Dia bisa mengisap cakra lawanya sampai tidak tersisa," kata Obito.

"…"

"Apalagi, kita masih punya pasukan yaitu Akatsuki. Ditambah dengan kemampuan Tuan yang benar-benar luar biasa,"

Madara masih tetap diam sambil menatap lurus kedepan, diruangan besar nan luas inilah markas Madara dan pasukannya berada.  
Rencana yang diinginkannya pun tidak akan gagal begitu saja, ia harus mempersiapkannya dengan sangat tertata.

"Akatsuki?," Tanya Madara.

"Iya Tuan, anggota Akatsuki yang memang ingin bergabung dengan kita," jelas Obito.

"Siapa saja mereka?,"

"Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, dan Kisame. Hanya mereka saja Tuan, dan juga seribu zetsu putih serta saya,"

BRAAKKK!

Bunyi benda yang jatuh dari arah belakang mereka berbicara barusan membuat mereka was-was.  
Tidak salah lagi pasti ada orang disana yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Madara dan Obito sedari tadi, dan karena ceroboh mata-mata itu menyenggol sesuatu.  
Madara yang sadar kalau ada orang dibalik pohon besarnya segera menghampirinya. Obito mengikuti Madara dari belakang.

"Siapa disana?,"

"Khukhukhu, Madara Madara. Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti mu bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini," suara yang tidak diundang itu datang dari sumber jatuhnya benda tadi.

Madara yang tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan seseorang itu berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak membunuh orang yang berani mengucapkan hal tersebut kepadanya.  
Obito yang menyakasikannya juga penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik pohon besar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?," ucap Madara yang sudah berada diambang amarahnya.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa tanpa menampakkan wajahnya sedikitpun,  
"Aku tahu semua rencanmu untuk memasukkan Konoha dalam genjutsu Tsukuyomi mu. Rencana yang suram sekali Madara,"

Madara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya  
"Sial, siapa kau sebenarnya keluar dari persembunyian mu atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga,"

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dari sini,"

Sosok itu kemudian berangsur-angsur keluar dari persembunyiannya dan sedikit menampakkan sosoknya dengan rambut hitam nan panjang tapi lurus dengan mata yang menyerupai ular.  
Obito menyipitkan matanya yang tertutupi oleh topeng, sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Orochimaru?," ucap Obito.

Madara yang dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok dihadapannya ini hanya memperhatikan Orochimaru dengan seksama.  
Sejujurnya Madara tidak mengenal orang dihadapannya ini, tentu saja ia yang lebih duluan ada daripada bocah ular ini.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai  
"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah komplotan dari Madara Uchiha, iya kan Obito?,"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?,"

"Aku adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari 3 Sannin Konoha,"

"Lalu, apa maumu sebenarnya," ucap Madara.

"Tidak banyak, anggap saja aku adalah sekutumu. Aku akan ikut bergabung dalam rencanamu untuk menghancurkan Konoha, bagaimana?" tawar Orochimaru.

Madara nampak memikirkannya, kawanannya memang butuh pasukan yang lebih namun apakah ia harus setuju jika memasukkan si ular Orochimaru ini dalam strateginya?  
Sedangkan Orochimaru yang sudah berbicara menyebalkan.

"Tuan Madara, apa Tuan yakin akan memasukkan Orochimaru kedalam pasukan kita?," bisik Obito ke Madara.

"Kita butuh pasukan, seandainya ia berguna kita juga tidak akan repot Obito,"

"Bagaimana tawaranku?," Tanya Orochimaru yang sudah bosan melihat bisik-bisik mereka.

Madara maju selangkah kedepan  
"Baiklah aku setuju kau masuk dalam pasukan gabungan. Tapi kalau kau membelot lihat saja akibatnya,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Dan satu lagi, ada yang harus dijelaskan. Kita melaksanakan misinya saat pendatang yang ada dalam ramalan itu berada di Konoha karena Tsukoyomi sempurna hanya bisa dilakukan oleh bantuan orang yang bukan golongan Shinobi," jelas Obito.

Orochimaru mengangguk angguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Obito tadi.  
"Ramalan itu ya, tak kusangka ramalan itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan kalian mengaturnya dengan sangat terencana,"

Madara yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi berbalik dan meninggalkan Orochimaru dan Obito.  
Ia serahkan semuanya ke Obito karena tidak mau repot.

"Ingatlah Orochimaru, kalau kau sampai macam-macam aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu," ancam Obito dan berlalu meninggalkan Orochimaru yang berdiri tegap dibawah pohon besar.

"Tenang saja pembujukanku sudah berhasil, giliranmu sekarang Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan melewati stan-stan makanan, permainan, dan lainnya untuk festival musim semi yang akan dibuka besok.  
Sebenarnya mereka baru saja dari Ramen Ichiraku karena paksaan dari Naruto yang merengek kelaparan karena sejak siang belum makan. Dan sekarang mereka tidak tahu akan kemana lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali, setelah dari Ichiraku kita berjalan berputar-putar entah kemana. Itu sangat-sangat mendokusai!," keluh Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju denganmu Shikamaru, itu membuat kepala ku ingin pecah," imbuh Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Hei kalian berdua menyidirku ya?,"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu Naruto, huh merepotkan,"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga ikut-ikutan.  
"Teman-teman, lihat disana. Bukannya itu Sakura-chan dengan dua orang temannya kan?," tunjuk Naruto kearah belokan didepan kedai Mishou.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru melihat arah jari tunjuk Naruto, ya itu memang mereka tidak salah lagi.  
Tapi malam-malam begini kenapa mereka masih dijalan, mereka tidak tidur?  
Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu.

"Teme, Shikamaru. Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu yang penting," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Kira-kira kita melupakan sesuatu apa ya?," imbuh Shikamaru.

Segera ketiganya menoleh dan bertatapan.  
"MEMBERITAHU MEREKA KALAU HARUS MENGINAP DIRUMAH NARUTO!,"

Ketiganya berteriak dengan sangat kencang membuat semua penduduk yang berada disitu memperhatikan mereka termasuk Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan dibelokan kedai Mishou tadi mendengarnya.  
Sepertinya mereka kenal suara itu, mereka yang melihat ketiga pemuda itu berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri segera menghampirinya.

"Teme, Shikamaru bagaimana ini?," ucap Naruto panik.

"Hei Naruto, begitu saja kau sudah panik. Kita bisa menghampiri mereka lalu memberitahunya, merepotkan sekali," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan mungkin hampir tidak terdengar  
"Baiklah kita beritahu mereka sekarang,"

"M-memberi tahu apa?,"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru menoleh kearah belakang sumber suara itu berasal.  
Berdiri disana Hinata yang berada didepan, Ino dan Sakura dibelakangnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu persis siapa gadis indigo tersebut, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam mata onyx nya tersebut.

"Huh, kau lagi gadis bermata putih," Sasuke menoleh lagi kedepan dan menghilangkan pandangannya kearah Hinata.

"K-kenapa kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu pantat ayam!," seru Hinata tidak mau kalah karena Sasuke yang selalu mengejeknya seperti itu bahkan pertama kali bertemu.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya kau memanggilku seperti itu, dasar cewe aneh"

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyaksikan perdebatan konyol itu hanya heran dalam pikiran masing-masing mereka.  
Sasuke yang terlalu cuek dengan yang namanya wanita bisa tiba-tiba berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu pada Hinata.

Apalagi Sakura dan Ino yang juga terlihat heran melihat Hinata yang sebenarnya pemalu, kenapa tiba-tiba mau berdebat hanya dengan seorang pemuda seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei Teme sudahlah, kau tadi mengatakan akan memberitahu mereka pesan yang dikatakan Tsunade-Baachan," bisik Naruto pelan kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghembuskan napasnya dan kali ini sengaja lebih kuat  
"Dobe, kau saja dan Shikamaru yang mengatakan. Aku malas!,"

Naruto menyenggol lengan Shikamaru yang juga sepertinya ikut-ikutan malas sama seperti Sasuke.  
sebenarnya kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Benar-benar aneh.  
Terpaksa Naruto yang harus mengatakannya.

"Err, sebenarnya tadi Tsunade-Baachan bilang kalau kalian akan menginap sementara disini sampai musim semi berakhir," pesan Naruto.

Sakura maju selangkah melewati Ino  
"Menginap? Dimana kita akan menginap?" Tanya Sakura.

"U-untuk sementara kalian menginap dirumahku dulu," jelas Naruto.

"APPAA?" Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino berteriak kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi, menginap dirumah bocah pirang itu? Pasti si rubah ini juga akan tidur bersama mereka?

"Menginap dirumahmu? Tidak salah? Dan juga akan ikut tidur bersama kita? Begitu?" selidik Ino berkacak pinggang.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya, gadis pirang itu salah sangka. Tentu saja Naruto akan menginap di rumah Sasuke atau Shikamaru.  
"Bukan begitu, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan tidur dirumah Sasuke atau Shikamaru,"

"Iya itu benar, kau saja yang berlebihan Miss Blondie. Dengan berpikiran macam-macam begitu, dasar wanita merepotkan," omel Shikamaru sambil membuang muka dan memasukkan tangan dalam celananya.

Ino semakin sebal dengan pemuda aneh bertampang menyebalkan macam Shikamaru.  
"Hei Nanas, bisakah kau tidak menyebutku dengan kata-kata merepotkanmu itu hah? Dasar lelaki 'troublesome'," seru Ino membalas kata-kata Shikamaru padanya.

Shikamaru hanya menoleh singkat pada Ino. Naruto yang bingung dengan pertengkaran sahabatnya ini hanya bergeleng-geleng saja, tadi Sasuke sekarang Shikamaru. Membingungkan sekali.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam sampai sekarang, hanya menatap Hinata sedari tadi. Hinata yang merasa Sasuke menatapnya dari tadi merasa sedikit risih, Sakura yang berdiri disamping sahabat indigonya itu tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu Hinata.

"Hinata? Kenapa denganmu, kau terlihat risih sekali. Benar kan?" Tanya Sakura menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Ah, tidak kok S-Sakura. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja," elak Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak ingin menginterogasi Hinata untuk saat ini. Mata emeraldnya melihat Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan sahabat nya yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Ia jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian saat ia jatuh dan menimpa Naruto. Ia tersenyum kalau membayangkannya.

Naruto yang sekilas melihat kearah Sakura sepertinya tahu kalau gadis itu memperhatikannya, rona merah muncul dipipi Naruto.  
Melihat Sakura yang memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum-senyum begitu pantas saja membuat pemuda pirang itu jadi merona.

Sakura masih menatap Naruto dalam pikirannya, tidak lama ia tersadar dan melihat Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan rona merah.  
'Aduh, kenapa dia juga menatapku? Jangan-jangan dia juga melihatku yang senyum-senyum dari tadi,'

Sakura segera membuang mukanya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang tahu Sakura buang muka hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dimana rumah yang akan kami tempati sementara? Aku sudah lelah," omel Ino sedikit melirik kearah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau melirik kearahku gadis aneh?," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat antarkan mereka Shikamaru, Dobe. Lagipula hari sudah sangat malam di aku juga sangat 'malas' sekali," kata Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'malas' dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura menoleh pelan kearah dua sahabatnya itu yang memasang wajah tidak bersahabat, kenapa dengan Ino dan Hinata yang kesal karena bertemu dua teman Naruto itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarkan kalian. Ikuti saja tidak jauh dari sini,"

"Sakuraaaaa, dimana kamu Sakuraa?," Mebuki terlihat mencari Sakura diseluruh penjuru rumah, ia heran dimana anak perempuannya itu berada? Setelah ia pulang kerja tadi petang, dirumah sudah tidak ada orang sampai suaminya pulang sekarang.

"Mebuki, sudahlah mungkin Sakura sedang dirumah Ino ataupun Hinata," ucap Kizashi menenangkan istrinya yang sedang bingung tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin Kizashi, kalau ia akan menginap ia pasti akan mengirim pesan. Tapi tidak ada," Mebuki sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kizashi mengelus-elus pundak istrinya tersebut, tidak lama telfon rumah berbunyi sangat keras mengalihkan perhatian Mebuki dan Kizashi. Dalam pikiran mereka itu pasti Sakura.  
Mebuki segera menghampiri telfon rumah tersebut dan langsung mengangakatnya.

"Hallo? Sakura, kamu dimana. Ibu mencarimu dirumah tapi tidak ada,"

"Mebuki, ini aku Inoichi. Sepertinya kau panik mencari Sakura," ucap suara diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Ino.

Mebuki terlihat kecewa.  
"Benar sekali, lalu ada apa kau menelfon Inoichi?,"

"Sebenarnya entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, Ino dan putri Hisashi yang bernama Hinata juga tidak ada dirumah. Sekarang pun Hisashi sedang berada dirumahku," jelas Inoichi yang juga ikutan panik sama sepertinya tadi.

"Apa itu benar Inoichi?,"

"Tentu saja Mebuki, setauku sejak pulang sekolah tadi siang Ino dan Hinata tidak ada pulang kerumah. Aku rasa mereka bertiga berjanji pergi entah kemana,"

"Yaampun lalu bagaimana ini Inoichi? Aku benar-benar khawatir!," kata Mebuki.

"Begini saja, sekarang aku akan kerumahmu bersama Hisashi. Kau dan Kizashi sedang dirumah kan?,"

"Iya aku dan Kizashi sedang dirumah, iya kalau begitu sampai nanti,"

Mebuki meletakkan kembali gagang telfon itu ketempatnya dan menatap kizashi yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir.

"Mebuki, apa yang terjadi?,"

Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.  
"Ternyata bukan Sakura saja yang hilang, Ino dan Hinata juga, sebentar lagi Hisashi dan Inoichi akan kemari. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan,"

Kizashi maju selangkah kearah istrinya dan mengelus pundaknya  
"Kita berdoa saja semoga mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa," Mebuki hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Pagi sudah menjelang di Konoha, malam nanti Festival Musim Semi akan segera berlangsung.  
Para penduduk sudah menyiapkan semuanya, seperti stan makanan, permainan, hiburan, dan pastinya malam nanti perayaan festival kembang api tidak akan ketinggalan.  
Sepertinya kali ini Konoha akan tampak meriah.

Naruto berjalan sepanjang stan-stan yang terpajang, wajahnya sedikit lelah. Bagaimana tidak, tidur satu kasur dengan Shikamaru membuat badanya remuk semua. Si nanas itu selalu menendangnya sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh, saat ditanya Shikamaru hanya menjawab kalau ia tidur memang seperti itu.  
Entah bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ia menceritakannya nanti.

"Narutoo!,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ia bisa melihat Kiba dan Shino berjalan kearahnya.  
Naruto tampak menautkan alisnya, tumben si berisik Kiba dan menyebalkan Shino itu memanggilnya.

"Hei Naruto tumben kau berjalan sendirian, dimana Sasuke dan Shikamaru?," Tanya Kiba.

"Mereka diperintahkan Baachan untuk mengawasi sebentar berlangsungnya festival agar tidak ada kesalahan," jawab Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut juga?," Tanya Shino

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku paling malas berurusan dengan yang namanya festival dan kimono, Shino Aburame!,"

"Kuanggap itu tidak serius," ucap Kiba sambil mengelus tubuh Akamaru anjing kesayangannya.

"Lalu tumben kalian disini? Sedang apa," Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja untuk melihat bagaimana meriahnya festival nanti," jelas Shino didukung anggukan Kiba dan gonggongan Akamaru.

Naruto hanya tertawa dan tersenyum khas dirinya sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kami dengar-dengar, pendatang di ramalan itu ada di Konona bukan?," Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Memang benar sih, tapi Tsunade-Baachan bilang bukan berarti pendatang itu datang kita harus santai," jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kiba, malam nanti pendatang itu juga pasti akan ada di festival. Kita pergi sekarang saja jangan terlalu lama, Naruto kami duluan ya," pamit Shino dan berlalu bersama Kiba dan Akamaru.

Naruto hanya melamun sebentar lalu perlahan berjalan kembali untuk mencari Sasuke dan Shikamaru berada.  
Saat ingin masuk kedalam Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto melihat Sakura yang berdiri tepat di samping kedai Ichiraku. Naruto yang heran kenapa Sakura berdiri sendirian disitu menghampirinya.

"Sakura-Chan?," panggil Naruto pelan.

Sakura sedikit kaget dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang memanggilnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang heran melihatnya sendirian disini.

"Naruto!?,"

"Err, kenapa kau berdiri sendirian? Dimana teman-temanmu?," tanya Naruto masih penasaran.

"Mereka masih dirumahmu, aku pergi duluan karena siang ini aku akan kembali keduniaku,"

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung, kembali kedunia Sakura-Chan? Berarti Festival musim semi nanti malam gadis ini tidak akan ikut?.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku saja Sakura-Chan, tidak enak kalau berbicara sambil berdiri seperti ini. Tenang saja aku yang traktir kok,"

Sakura mengangguk dan keduanya memasuki kedai Ichiraku, seperti biasa Naruto memesan Miso Chasu 3 mangkok dan Sakura hanya ramen biasa satu mangkok.

"Wah,Naruto ternyata kau sudah bisa membawa kekasihmu kemari," ucap paman Teuchi yang memperhatikan Sakura memakan ramennya.

Sakura tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar Teuchi yang menyebut 'kekasih' dan menatapnya.  
Naruto yang panik karena Sakura tersedak segera memberikan air putihnya kearah Sakura, Sakura yang masih memegangi lehernya sedikit kaget melihat air putih yang disordorkan Naruto kearahnya.  
Sakura segera mengambil air putih itu dan meminumnya.

"Sakura-Chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?,"

Sakura menggeleng pelan  
"Tidak kenapa-napa kok, cuman sedikit tersedak,"

Paman Teuchi yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya tertawa,  
"Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi, nah silahkan lanjutkan lagi ya. Aku masih harus membuat ramen lainnya,"

"Dasar paman, apa-apaan yang dia katakan tadi,"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih anteng memakan ramennya, entah kenapa setiap melihat Sakura Naruto selalu merasa senang. Apa mungkin Naruto menyukai Sakura?  
Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan kembali memakan ramennya yang tinggal 1 mangkok.

"Sakura-Chan, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin kembali keduniamu sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok?,"

"Aku tidak mau mengkhawtirkan ayah dan ibuku dirumah Naruto, aku tahu pasti sekarang mereka sedang panik mencariku," jelas Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya Sakura adalah gadis yang baik hati.  
"Berarti nanti malam kau tidak ikut Festival disini?,"

"Tentu saja aku ikut, tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan orang yang memberikan kimono itu sia-sia begitu saja," ucap Sakura sedikit malu mengucapkan.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura hanya diam dan sedikit kaget, dia merasakan sekarang pipinya sudah mulai terasa panas.  
Sakura yang melihat Naruto tersipu hanya tersenyum manis, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Hinata dan Ino disamping kedai ramen.

"Naruto, aku keluar sebentar. Teman-temanku diluar,"

Sakura segera meninggalkan Naruto dan keluar kedai, Naruto yang masih memakan ramennya segera cepat-cepat menghabiskannya.

"Ino, Hinata!?,"

Ino dan Hinata segera menoleh kearah Sakura.  
"Forehead? Kau kemana saja?,"

"Maaf Hinata, Pig. Aku tadi makan ramen di kedai ini sebentar!," jelas Sakura.

"Yasudah, l-lebih baik kita segera kepintu itu s-sekarang," usul Hinata.

Naruto yang telah menghabiskan ramennya segera keluar dan mendapati Sakura, Ino dan Hinata disamping Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kalian mau pergi sendirian?!,"

Sakura menoleh kebelakangnya kearah Naruto berdiri.  
"Tentu saja, lalu denga~"

"Tidak Forehead, tidak mungkin kita pergi sendiri. Kita minta antarkan mereka saja," seru Ino memotong ucapan Sakura ditambah dengan anggukan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang ternyata berjalan dibelakang Ino dan Hinata memasang wajah malas mereka terutama Shikamaru.  
Naruto yang kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya itu hanya melongo, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!,"

Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.  
"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?,"

"Kami dipaksa mereka untuk mengantarkan kehutan tepat dimana pintu itu berada, mendokusai?!," jawab Shikamaru diiringi helaan napas Sasuke.

Sasuke maju selangkah dan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celalanannya.  
"Sebelum kita kehutan, kami ingin kalian untuk tidak menceritakan kalau kalian menghilang karena berada di Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti.  
Mereka segera kehutan tepat dimana pintu itu berada untuk mengantarkan ketiga gadis itu pulang.  
Setelah mereka menghilang, Zetsu hitam dan putih yang mengawasi Naruto sedari tadi berdiri diatas dahan pohon besar.

"Naruto Uzumaki yang terkuat diantara mereka bukan?," ucap zetsu hitam.

"Aku tahu sekarang kelemahan Naruto Uzumaki, kita laporkan segera pada Tobi," jelas Zetsu putih.

TBC~

Horrreeee XD chap 3 kelaarr *niup terompet*  
Gimana minna-san? Kepanjangan ya, pasti bosen tuh baca ceritanya, gyahaha.  
Kido tahu chap ini mengandung unsure-

Madara udah mau mulai ciptain pasukan tuh buat hancurin Konoha ama dunia ninja :D  
kira2 ngalahinnya gimana hayoo :p  
Tahu ngga tuh apa kelemahannya Naruto? :p *lirik Sakura*

Yosh, festival musim semi ada di chap 4. Soalnya ntar kalau Kido buat disini kepanjangan *ngeles :D  
Baiklah daripada berlama-lama silahkan review menurut isi hati Minna-san dikotak dibawah tuh nggak jauh2 kok ^^

**Thank you all my lover reviewers :* I Love You ^^  
****Kalian luar biasaaa…**

Sampai jumpa di chap 4 ^^  
Salam Langit dan Bumi NaruSaku.


End file.
